


Netflix and chill

by bunniebun



Series: Clack/Zakkura university AU [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cloud Strife, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Like in the past, M/M, Minor Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Milking, Squirting, Strength Kink, Submissive Cloud Strife, Top Zack Fair, dominant zack fair, here i go tagging smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniebun/pseuds/bunniebun
Summary: “Fuck—” Cloud gasps breathily, cock positioned right against his prostate and he must keep still, not allowed to move. His thighs trembling as he tries his best not to move but mind becoming delirious from the stimulation. This is one of Zack’s filthy fantasies and he agreed to it, little did he know that it would be this hard.-a clack pwp uni au no one asked for
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Clack/Zakkura university AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736179
Comments: 11
Kudos: 234





	Netflix and chill

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hey im back in clack hell and there's still a small amount of content of these two so i decided to write some!  
> it's basically 90% porn, 10% plot, and a bit of fluff. 
> 
> ps English is not my first language so if there are any mistakes feel free to tell me!!  
> fanfic does not contain spoilers, and is written for fun only, stay safe yall♥
> 
> I often edit my fanfic to fix mistakes

“ _Fuck_ —” Cloud gasps breathily, cock positioned right against his prostate and he must keep still, not allowed to move. His thighs trembling as he tries his best not to move but mind becoming delirious from the stimulation. This is one of Zack’s filthy fantasies and he agreed to it, little did he know that it would be this hard.

-

It starts with them being college friends at ShinRa University, they both follow the same program called SOLDIER. Even though they don’t always share the same lectures and/or classes because Zack is in the first class while Cloud in the third class, but sometimes they get to sit next to each other for example during a lecture of professor Hewley.

Cloud has not acknowledged the student next to him yet, but the other made sure he will never forget it, especially his banter between the professor and the raven student, as if the professor were his father.

“Where are you from?” The dark-haired man asks, Cloud splutters a confused look.

“Nibelheim, you?” Cloud shyly answers which the other responds cheerfully.

“Me? Gongaga!” The stranger replies, and Cloud couldn’t help but giggle, as if he’s mocking the man but he’s quick to defend his actions and explains that 'Gongaga' sounds backwater like. Both laughing until professor Hewley yelled at them.

Their friendship grow as they sit more often next to each other, Cloud could not help but study the man’s body and face, he was buff, muscular, and he smells nice. The scars on his face looks quite delectable too, he wants to kiss them. Of course, Cloud denies even crushing on the man.

After they survived the first midterm, the two students decided to celebrate it, with booze and no chicks. Which kind of surprised the blond male, since Zack was _known_ to be quite a ladies man.

But maybe that all reached a stop, considering the rumours that Zack was dating the university’s sweetheart, Aerith, unfortunately their romance came to an end. The girl decided to study somewhere else —to follow her dream, geology or was it planetology? ShinRa University could not give what she desired, and TotA University became her true goal.

To say that Zack was heartbroken was an understatement, they doubtlessly had feelings for each other, but when you truly love someone, you ought to let go.

“You ready to get drunk!?” Zack exclaims happily, pouring two lemonade glasses full of cheap whiskey. _O_ _h boy,_ this was going to be a tough night. Cloud is extremely sensitive to alcohol, while Zack is the complete opposite, he could drink litres and still no buzz.

Which was a big mistake for Cloud, when he’s drunk, there is no filter to stop him from rambling. That night is also the night he confesses his love for Zack, spouting something about how his heart keeps racing whenever seeing the man, how badly he wants to kiss those scars away. Zack laughs it off, but he was quite nervous. Zack caressed Cloud’s prominent jaw and pats the soft hair, until the blond man passes out from euphoria.

The following day, Cloud wakes up with a faint feel of a headache, he did not even drink that much. Headache all gone when he inhales the smell of his crush, and Gods, did Zack smell heavenly... But then Cloud begins to do the math, why in the first place does it smell like Zack?

He opens his eyes and realises that he’s not in his own bed, but neither does he want to want to stand up, his eyes feel heavy again and they close. Cloud nuzzles his face into the pillow, inhaling more of that smell like a starved man, when he decides to roll over, his face crashes into a pillow of muscles, Cloud’s eyes flashes wide open, staring right into Zack’s beautiful blue eyes.

“Morning Cloud,” Zack says, raspy tone vibrating through Cloud’s spine, why is he sharing a bed with Zack?

“H-hey...” Cloud greets, embarrassed as his heart raced, he feels it in his throat, he wishes to wake often next to the man. Zack only giggles, he, fucking, giggles, the melody is music to Cloud’s ears.

Zack studies the smaller man, how puffy his cheeks are, blond hair messy like a chocobo nest. So sweet, innocent, and the epitome of an angel.

Cloud could not help but heat rising through his skin, face red, he did not know that waking up next to Zack would be such a delectable sight for sore eyes.

“I love you too, you know.” Zack confesses, and Cloud simply stares stupidly at him. What did the man just say?

“W-what...” Cloud trembles, and Zack laughs again.

“When you were drunk yesterday you confessed, y’know — but you were _so_ drunk, I had to wait until you’re sober.” Zack admits, blush toning his cheeks as he keeps admiring the shy male.

“Oh...” Is all Cloud could say, his heart racing, is he having a heart attack? He thinks he might die, but all of it gone as Zack closes the gap between their lips.

 _Heavens_ , Zack’s lips are soft on his, and all Cloud could do is to return, and so he did. His own lips smacking back against his _now_ boyfriend's mouth.

“Been thinking about doing this for months.” Zack mutters between the kisses, deepening it as his wet muscle invades Cloud’s welcoming mouth, both moaning when their tongues wrap around, waltzing. Cloud gasps softly as he feels a warm hand caress his own cheek, Zack’s thumb moving circles around his jawline and Cloud is drowning in desire.

-

They only became sexually active after a few months, Zack wanted to take things slow, and Cloud agrees, Cloud did not have sex before. Zack's aware of that, and does not force the other, they kept it at kisses. Waiting until Cloud is ready for him.

One evening Zack pulls Cloud on his lap, between kisses, and Cloud could not help but to grind his ass against Zack’s trouser clad cock. The blond man devours the moans Zack gasps out between the filthy kisses. Cloud loves it how Zack’s hand fits so well on his ass, like it is made for Zack, like it belongs there.

-

Their first time was romantic, it's super sweet, there were rose petals and lit candles all over the place, Zack knew how to bed his lover.

It's slow, Zack peppered Cloud’s skin with kisses and tongue lapping up the sweet taste of sweat, consuming the trembling gasps his boyfriend let out, loving how Cloud’s soft muscles quavers each touch, marking the pale skin, painting them red.

Cloud loved all of it and Zack keeps kissing the soft skin until Cloud is a writhing mess, but eventually the blond male became impatient.

“Please,” Cloud begs, and hearing his boyfriend beg did something to Zack, his cock twitches in his now tight underwear but he most likely wants to hear the other beg for more.

“What do you want, spikey?” Zack gasps between kisses, spreading his lover’s thighs wider and just loving how hard and wet Cloud cock already is.

“You...” Cloud moans, and Zack doesn’t hesitate to deliver.

-

They begin experimenting with their bodies, what they liked and what not. Although Zack has a secret and tries to hide it from Cloud, as he does not know how to confess to Cloud that he really wants to tie Cloud up, fuck him over and over until his boyfriend passes out. It is something Zack never was open about, that he loved to hear the other beg, or cry from pleasure.

Cloud might be a shut in, and definitely introverted, but he can notice when someone’s demeanour changes right instantly. But Cloud believes that Zack will come clean one day, without being forced to, that is what love is, you trust each other.

-

But that day never arrives, whenever they were intimate with each other, Zack's face looks strained —like he's holding back and it only frustrated Cloud.

The following morning, Cloud is pushed on his front as Zack buries his cock slowly inside Cloud, his weight keeping Cloud exactly there. It began with a sweet slow morning fuck, but Zack’s demeanour changed as he flips his lover over to his current position. He’s still sleepy, probably making him less nervous and more confident.

Both groaning and moaning from pleasure and Cloud was feeling so aroused how deep Zack’s big cock massaged his insides, and whenever Zack pushes his cock fully inside, Cloud could not help but struggle from pleasure, back arching and stars exploding behind his fluttering eyelids.

Cloud's hand slowly moving towards his own stomach, nearly let's out a sob as he feels a small bulge in his lower stomach, it must be from Zack’s cock. He moans and same hand began to move down to his leaking member that's trapped between his own body and the mattress. Cloud’s body trembling under Zack’s weight, orgasm slowly building as Zack’s cock drags along his prostate, slow and with precision.

But Zack doesn't allow his boyfriend to touch himself.

“No,” Zack says — no, he _warns_ , voice deep and raspy, and if that did not turn Cloud on then I don’t know.

“Just like that...” Zack moans, pinning Cloud’s wrists behind his quavering back, keeping them trapped. There is something about Cloud being helpless, having no choice but to take it, aroused him.“ You take it so well.” He gasps out the praise, and Cloud wails, eyes rolling back as everything becomes white from pleasure.

-

The next day is a nice day, the sun was shining bright. Sadly, the students aren't able to consume that sweet vitamin D when they are prisoners in-between these university walls. But for Zack and Cloud it's different, they were sitting next to each others during one of professor Rhapsodos' lecture about poetry, repeating quotes from nothing else but Loveless'. 

The day seems to pass quickly — since they are with each other, and Cloud barely could contain the butterflies in his stomach whenever he is around his boyfriend, excited for their _supposedly_ movie evening today. 

When the evening reaches the clock, they decided to meet at Cloud's place, since Cloud is somewhat more neat than his boyfriend, Zack who leaves everything around without batting an eye.

Cloud couldn't contain his smile when he hears a knock on the door, heart racing when he opens the door as he's greeted by the sight of his boyfriend, dressed in a tight shirt and sweatpants, and fuck that's hot, Cloud thought. 

"Here, I bought stuff for spaghetti." Zack tells his boyfriend, holding a plastic bag with groceries. Spaghetti it is, and Zack began to create his art in the small kitchenette. It felt so domestic, and Cloud couldn't wait for their future.

\- 

They were eating together in serenity, but Cloud couldn't stop thinking about how Zack behaviour changes during their intimate times, he’s not the most impatient person on earth, he did _try_ to wait for Zack to tell him, but it never came, so Cloud decides to take matters in his own hands.

“Is there something you want to say but can’t?” Cloud tries, containing the shake in his voice.

Zack whips his head up and confusion paints his face, “What d’ya mean?” he asks as he stuffs his face full of spaghetti. 

It's adorable when Zack stuffs his face full, he looks like a fat hamster. Cloud could not help but let out a small giggle, before coughing, stop being a helpless romantic.

“Whenever, we have sex... you look like you’re in pain?” Cloud explains but he doesn’t exactly know how to describe the expression Zack makes, so he tries again,“Like you’re holding back? If that makes sense.” Cloud's feeling nervous, sure the blond man is quite vanilla and maybe a virgin before Zack, but that does not mean he is a complete fool, he did play around during dorm parties before.

When Cloud explained what he meant, he studies Zack’s facial expression, Zack's face painted a bright red colour, blushing hard, thankfully they both are nervous. Cloud feels relieved that he's not the only one with a racing heart.

“I-“ Zack swallows and coughs, before finishing the last bit of his plate. He wipes off the residue of tomato sauce off his lips and tries again.

“I — sometimes — God who would’ve thought this is so hard!” Zack laughs nervously, scratching his neck, one of his habits whenever he's anxious.

“What is hard?” Cloud questions him.

“Um, I’m not sure about this...” Zack says, unaware of how it sounded coming from his mouth.

Cloud nearly has a panic attack. “Don’t you trust me?” he says, keeping the stutter intact.

“—What!? Don’t be ridiculous, I love you, so, so much.” Zack assures his boyfriend immediately, heart nearly breaking when he faces his boyfriend eyes, they appeared so sad for a second.

“Then what exactly — I, I tried to wait for you to tell me, but it’s been a month and I can’t figure it out.” Cloud starts rambling, and Zack feels foolish, he is supposed to shower his boyfriend with all the love he can give, not with doubt.

Zack inhales and exhales before speaking up. “I’m disgusting!” Zack nearly yells out the confession, and Cloud looks stupidly at him.

“You’re not disgusting.” Cloud defends but laughs softly, still confused.

“No- You don’t get it... I want to do, _things_.”

Oohh...

“What, you want to piss on me or whatever?” Cloud quips, he knew that some people are into such things, although please do count the blond man out of that.

“Ew no! Not that disgusting!” Zack retorts quickly, nearly gagging at the thought of it. 

“Then I don’t know.” Cloud sang, he is teasing Zack and he knows. Unfortunately, Zack is not honest about himself, and it only agitates Cloud. He wants Zack to feel safe, to trust Cloud.

“Fine! I want to manhandle you!” Zack finally confesses, chest heaving, and face red. Cloud stares at the man, Zack already does manhandle him during sex so he is not sure what Zack is talking about.

“What’s so disgusting about that?” Cloud asks.

“I want to throw you around; make you beg for my cock. Fuck you against a wall or maybe against nothing, there are so many fantasies — things, I want to do to you!” Zack relieves the pent-up sexual frustration into words, and Cloud blushes, fuck he does imagine Zack fucking him against a wall, or maybe against nothing.

Have you seen Zack's body? Cloud has muscles too and is quite broad at some places but not like Zack. The dark-haired man could bench press Cloud without breaking a sweat, oh how he imagines. 

“Then why don’t you?”

“Because... I don’t want you to think I’m dirty, like some typical alpha male who has a fragile masculinity and needs to be in charge whatsoever, and you’re so...”

“I’m so?”

“Vanilla!” Zack exclaims.

“I’m not.” Cloud retorts, and sighs. “Yes — I admit, I never really had sex, none at all... But that doesn’t mean I never played around, and yes I _might_ be vanilla, but have you seen yourself... it’s hard for me to have -not so- vanilla _thoughts_...” He blushes.

“And you could wear a skirt and still fuck me so don’t worry about your masculinity.” He assures Zack.

“Well I would look great in a skirt...” Zack admits, but then relief takes the tension away. “I’m sorry if I treated you like you are fragile, I’m scared of losing you.”

Cloud is quick to interrupt. “You’ll never lose me.” And hovers over the wooden dining table to seal the deal with a kiss.

Zack smiles, eyes twinkling with adoration and they eat further.

“Ever wanted to fuck on this table?” Zack asks abruptly.

“Dude, no! My parents built this table.” Cloud refuses.

Zack gives him the puppy eyes “What a bummer...” he whines.

-

 _So_ — Zack wants to _manhandle_ him... The conversation kept lingering in Cloud's head, and he isn’t going to lie, he has imagined those muscles around his neck or around his thighs, holding him in place while his boyfriend rams his cock deep inside Cloud. He really wants what Zack needs, he sighs softly, heart racing at the thought of confessing.

Zack is nestled behind him on the soft couch “What’s up babe?” Zack asks, noticing how stiff his boyfriend is.

“Nothing…” Cloud whispers, but Zack’s breath caressing his neck and those thick arms around his waist made him so horny, he feels his own cock twitching and denies the gasp.

“Say…” Cloud mutters before swallowing the dry lump in his throat. “What you... said before.” He tries.

“Don’t worry about that Cloud — if you’re not ready, or comfy with it, I won’t do a thing.” Zack reassures, kissing Cloud's blushing cheek, Cloud shakes his head in a disagreement.

“That’s not what I meant.” Cloud retorts nervously, playing with the rim of his shirt.

“Then, what is it?” Zack asks.

“I want to try it.” Cloud confesses and gains a curious ‘ _oh_ ’ from Zack.

“Okay… you sure about me being dominant?” Zack asks and Cloud nods eagerly.

“Speak up babe.” Zack growls, voice suddenly lower than before and threatening this time, and _boy_ does Cloud love it.

“I — I want it.” Cloud gasps, stuttering, wetting his lips as he spreads his thighs from arousal.

Zack just kisses his neck, “Safe word is 'red', understood?” Zack rasps.

“Yessir…” Cloud slurs wantonly, spreading his thighs. 

“Good boy.” Zack praises, and Cloud moans, feeling high just from anticipation as he throws his head back against Zack’s shoulder.

The dark-haired man chuckles and begins kissing Cloud’s delicate neck, and shoves one hand between Cloud’s spread legs, palming the semi erect cock through the sweats to complete hardness.

Cloud gaps out, “please just — _f_ _uck_ me.” He begs as he shies away from the touch. 

Zack’s own cock twitches in his sweatpants, but he keeps calm and rucks Cloud’s oversized t-shirt upwards, teasing one of those cute perky nipples, making Cloud thrash against Zack's touch, body begging for more. Cloud never thought he would love having his nipples played with but Zack all makes the difference.

“Fuck baby, you’re so sensitive.” Zack mutters, his voice low and oozing full of lust, peppering the blond’s neck with wet kisses. He then moved his hand to play with the waistband, when he pulls the fabric, he’s welcomed with the sight of his boyfriend’s erect cock, fuck he’s not even wearing underwear and Zack finds that arousing. The tip of Cloud's cock is flushed red and already leaking against his hipbone.

“So wet…” He whispers before nibbling with Cloud’s pierced ear.

Cloud’s eyes flutter close, sparks appearing as he feels Zack’s hand play with the precum that is dripping out his twitching cock, digging his thumb on the tip. Cloud cants his hips towards Zack’s hand, desperate for more. Zack hums in delight, and slips his hand further down his perineum, fingers caressing Cloud’s, apparently, already wet pucker.

“Fuck, did play with yourself?” He asks.

Cloud gasps, and hides his embarrassment, he might have played a bit when he took a shower, hoping that Zack would throw him around. “Yes…” He moans.

“How many fingers?” Zack asks when he slips one finger inside Cloud, the blond man’s eyes crossing from the intruding feeling, and it only sparked pleasure down his spine.

“I asked you a question.” Zack repeats, and jabs mercilessly against his prostate.

“Four! F-fuck.” Cloud wails, confessing how many fingers he fucked himself with an hour ago.

“Are you that desperate for my cock?” Zack teases.

“Yes, sir!” Cloud whines.

Zack hums, not taking pity on his boyfriend as he pushes two more digits in Cloud’s sloppy hole. Zack begins to scissor Cloud slutty insides like it is made to be fucked. “So, fucking, wet” He says between precise jabs against Cloud’s prostate.

“Could fuck you without having to prepare you.” Zack rasps out, “maybe you should sit on my cock and stay like that hm, since you’re desperate to be _full_.” He continues, and Cloud’s eyes waters, he could taste the hunger on the tip of his tongue.

“please, please…” Cloud blabbers incoherently.

Zack grasps Cloud’s chin with his free hand and crashes their lips together, lips brushing together and teeth clicking, wet muscle invades Cloud’s hot mouth, and Zack began to suck on his tongue. Cloud moans heatedly, and asshole clenching on Zack’s plunging digits. Cloud gasps loudly, interrupting the kiss, unaware of the string of spit that connects both their tongues. Cloud looks fucked out by mere foreplay, and it is the most beautiful.

“I-I want to try… _something_.” Cloud admits, chest heaving and pouty lips trembling.

It does arouse Zack’s curiosity, “What d’ya wanna try babe?” Zack slurs, and Cloud pulls away the hand between his quavering thighs.

"-suck you off…” Cloud tries when shuffling away from his boyfriend, positioning himself on the soft carpet that is placed on the floor. “Maybe… could you maybe stand up?” He asks shyly, blue eyes looking upwards for approval, like a puppy.

Who is Zack to deny his cute boyfriend, basically kneeling on the floor looking for a confirmation, label him a fool were he to deny. Zack stands up, and damn do these grey sweats show how thick and erect Zack’s cock is, and Cloud had to wipe off the drool dripping from his mouth. 

“Get to it then.” Zack demands, and Cloud obeys. Face nuzzling against the thick clad bulge, inhaling the musky scent before sucking the fabric until it leaves a wet dark patch. Zack could only hiss from the stimulation. 

Cloud decides to take a step further, shaky hands begin to pull off Zack’s sweatpants and underwear altogether, Zack’s cock immediately jumping out when it's freed from its clothed prison, slapping Cloud’s face, painting his red cheek wet with precum.

Zack feels mesmerised by the sight, stepping out of his sweats as he rips off his shirt. Cloud gasps at the sight, seeing his boyfriend all naked, muscles visible for him and his eyes only. Cloud licks his lips hungrily, _bon appetite_ , and soft lips kissing the spongy head of Zack’s cock.

The dark-haired man groans, he wants to rake his fingers through Cloud’s hair, push and pull the man on his cock until he is nosing his pubes, chocking on his cock. But Cloud continues to smell the musky scent, kissing the length, lapping up a prominent vein with his tongue and then wrap his swollen lips on the head, sucking cheeks hollowing.

He cusses and began to caress Cloud’s jaw with his hand, same hand began to wander behind Cloud’s fluffy hair, stroking the man’s head with adoration but also pure lust.

Cloud hums, eyes still focused on his lover, creating eye contact. He swirls his tongue around the spongy head, slowly moving to dip it into Zack’s dripping slit, immediately tasting the flavour of precum, swallowing it instantly like a kitten that is starving for milk.

“God, damn… babe.” Zack moans, cupping Cloud’s head, holding back from fucking Cloud’s welcoming throat, and Cloud knows. He desperately wants the man to force his face into his pelvis, keep him there, throat stuffed full of cock.

Alas, Zack is still careful when it comes to manhandle his boyfriend, but Cloud is done with that. So, he decides to take a bit of control, just to give Zack the okay sign that Cloud needs his throat fucked.

Cloud began to bob his head, his own moans vibrate against Zack’s cock, he likes giving head to Zack so much that he nearly forgot about his own needs, thrusting his own hips a bit, feeling how soaked his sweatpants are.

“Fuck my mouth.” Cloud rasps as he pulls off, nibbling and kissing the warm member that twitches from hearing Cloud say such filth. Cloud smirks at that, and then, he swallows Zack’s cock completely, nose nuzzling against Zack’s pubes as eyes began to water. He has no gag relax but the pleasure and pure lust makes him delirious.

“F-fuucckk!” Zack moans loudly, and decides to push Cloud’s head more against him, hips snapping as his cock invades the blond’s throat even deeper. Zack growls and throws his head back.

“Holy shit…” he gasps as Cloud accepts all of it, swallowing his boyfriend’s cock, making sure his throat clenches and stimulates the man, eyes nearly rolling back behind his head as he struggles to keep them open.

Cloud feels his own cock leak more, dripping precum in his sweatpants, and the lack of air makes him dizzy, gasping loudly when Zack pulls harshly on his hair, only keeping the head of his cock on Cloud’s warm tongue.

“Gods, you’re so fucking filthy.” Zack admits between heaving breaths, he has not even come yet and Cloud already sucked the living hell out of him.

“Please, sir…” Cloud’s trembling, fucked out and raspy voice begs for more, and gods, the rasp did it for Zack. The dark-haired manhandles Cloud by his hair, Cloud is ready to deepthroat his boyfriend, red abused lips wide open and begging for cock.

The heavy weight of Zack’s cock on Cloud’s tongue is delectable, he desired more as he began to suck loud and filthily, staring up towards his boyfriend. Zack groans, and pushes Cloud back against his pelvis, wondering how long Cloud could stay with a cock down his throat, but hearing the mess of drool dripping, soft gagging. Face full of tears and snot slowly drooping, fuck, he's about to come.

Cloud realised that his boyfriend is nearing his orgasm, and he wants to milk the man into oblivion. Zack tried to pull Cloud off his cock, but Cloud refuses, forcing Zack’s cock in his throat, swallowing, once, twice, and Zack’s knees buckled and began to howl, cock convulsing inside Cloud’s wet, warm, throat. cumming deep inside Cloud’s welcoming heat, and Cloud doesn’t even get to taste it.

“H-Hold it.” Zack tries to warn, _don’t swallow it yet, I want to see it in pool in your throat_. Cloud obeys, he does not dare to swallow, he feels Zack’s cock soften in his mouth and pulls off, opening his mouth wide for Zack to see, watch the white milky substance bathe in Cloud's warm heat.

“God — so filthy…” He says, dipping a finger inside Cloud’s mouth, nearly enough to fuck his mouth with his digit.

“Swallow it.” He demands, finger still in his mouth, and Cloud swallows, so filthily. Zack swallows the lump in his throat, he's captivated by how sexy his boyfriend looks. Cloud teases his boyfriend as he opens his mouth once again, showing that he swallowed Zack’s big load of cum.

“Fuck, you’re so good for me.” Zack gasps, still recovering from his high, and Cloud laughs, resting his cheek on the man’s thigh. Cloud heaved as he's also spent; he came in his sweats from having his throat abused.

“C’mere,” Zack says, hauling Cloud towards him and pulling him into a wet kiss, it did taste like himself but he doesn’t care. Zack eats up all the moans that escape from Cloud’s reddened lips, and the raven-haired starts biting on Cloud’s lower lip, pulling it slightly, before closing the gap between the two again.

He begins to fondle one of Cloud’s ass cheeks, hinting the blond man to jump, and Cloud does, wrapping his legs around Zack’s waist. Zack carries the weight of his boyfriend and moves towards the couch, dropping his ass on it, enjoying how well Cloud fits on his lap.

Zack begins to rip off Cloud’s oversized shirt, and then his sweatpants, greeted by the white sticky mess. Zack gasps softly, the sight is hot, and Zack wanted to lap up everything like a dessert.

“Fuck baby, look at the mess.” He rasps, Cloud shyly hides his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder.

His fingers begin to play with the sticky mess, before he put the same digits in his mouth, licking up and swallowing down Cloud's seed.

“There’s, _something,_ I also would like to try.” Zack gasps as he is still not completely recovered from the mind-blowing orgasm, but his refractory time is quite short when it comes to this specific blond male.

Cloud hums with curiosity, heavy eyes meeting Zack’s deep lusty ones. Cloud could not help but gasp breathily as he feels his boyfriend tease his asshole again, heat rising and skin prickling. His pink pucker wasn’t extremely wet from the excessive lube anymore, so Zack had to go and grab a bottle of lube.

He carefully lays his boyfriend on the soft couch, giving him one more kiss.

“Gonna grab the lube real quick.”

And another kiss, before running towards the bedroom. Cloud giggles, heart racing from adoration. When Zack jogged back into the living room, Cloud consumes the sight of his boyfriend’s hot athletic body, he could not help but bite his lower lip from the jittery feeling in his belly.

Zack winks at his boyfriend. “Like what you see?”

“Definitely.” Cloud admits, pulling Zack down for a kiss.

Zack opens the lubrication bottle, warming the sticky substance on his fingers before gliding said hand between Cloud’s spread thighs, circling his lover’s wet rim and plunges a few fingers inside his sweet hole. Cloud chokes on a moan, but unable to let it out as their lips are still locked. in a heated kiss.

“What - _ah_ , do you want to try?” Cloud moans softly between kisses, back arching nicely as he feels a few digits brush against his prostate. Cloud nearly wails, thighs shaking.

“Want you to sit on my cock.” Zack huffs, plunging his fingers in and out, making sure Cloud is wet, just like the way they love it.

“Like, riding?” Cloud stutters, feeling the fourth digit invade his clenching hole, he began to mewl wantonly, head thrashing backwards.

“Nope, just want you to sit on it.” Zack explains, and it is something he has never done before but desperately wanted to try. Cloud mewls at the sight of seeing his boyfriend jack himself off so he can impale his boyfriend.

“C’mon, sit on my lap.” Zack says, patting his lap before he squeezes his cock hard enough so he's able to thrust it inside his boyfriend and keep it nestled there. Cloud swallows and spreads his thighs on each side of Zack's thighs, facing his boyfriend as he lowers down.

Cloud shudders when he feels the cock rub against his asshole, Zack slaps his cock against Cloud’s hungry hole before lowering Cloud’s hips.

When Zack’s cockhead plops inside, they both moan with want and pleasure, Cloud's cock began to twitch from the intrusion.

“Taking my cock so well,” Zack praises as Cloud lowers himself down, trying to relax but unable to do so as he keeps clenching around his boyfriend, feeling so sensitive, and his thighs quacking does not help either.

“Almost.” Zack huffs, Cloud cries when he’s completely seated on Zack's lap, feeling Zack’s member brush against his swollen prostate. Heaving like he has run a marathon and his own cock hard again without even being stimulated, Cloud wraps his hand on his own length, hissing from sensitivity and he let go.

Zack relishes how Cloud’s thighs quiver when he's full of cock, the blond man most likely is overly sensitive.

Cloud sniffs softly, his eyes are wet and dilated, he feels quite helpless as electrifying shocks keep erupting through his body. But he loves the stimulation, loves it how he's helpless for Zack.

Zack wipes away the tear that escaped from Cloud’s eyes, caressing his damp cheek, and peckers his boyfriend's face with kisses and lips lowering to Cloud's jaw.

“Don’t move.” Zack demands lowly. Cloud just nods, but his insides were clenching and body quivering.

“Fuck—” Cloud gasps breathily, cock positioned right against his prostate and he must keep still, not allowed to move. His thighs trembling as he tries his best not to move but mind becoming delirious from the stimulation. This is one of Zack’s filthy fantasies and he agreed to it, little did he know that it would be this hard.

He began to caress Cloud’s body, nails raking across skin in hope that the man will calm down, Cloud tries so, unaware that he is digging his nails in Zack’s back. Zack begins sucking and biting some of the skin on Cloud’s neck, brushing his lips lower towards the blond’s shoulder, painting the pale canvas with a red tint.

When Cloud calms down, Zack grabbed the remote control. “Let’s watch some Netflix.” he winks as he decides to turn on the TV to watch an episode of Midgar’s newest drama soap on Netflix.

“You know I can’t watch like this.” Cloud pouts as his back is turned towards the television. Zack laughs out an apology and shuffles on the couch to lie down on his back so Cloud could watch too.

“Ugh… really, this drama?” Cloud bickers, trying to ignore how his own cock twitches by the sudden movement.

“I heard it’s good!” Zack exclaims, and Cloud huffs shakily. 

Time passes, and Cloud is still sitting, literally, on Zack’s cock, it feels rather weird, and he desperately wants to shift his hips so the pressure against his prostate would be less prominent.

It is as if Zack could read his mind, Zack cants his own hips, both let out a trembling gasp, Cloud arches his back and supports himself by leaning around Zack’s hips.

Delirious lust began to take over Cloud’s hazy mind, mewling softly and cock twitching.

“It feels weird...” Cloud gasps as he began to shake uncontrollably, Zack’s face flushes as he focuses on Cloud’s trembling body, softly caressing his boyfriend’s trembling thigh.

Zack slowly began to thrust his hips, for only a bit, pushing deeper and cock rubbing more against his sweet spot. Cloud’s eyes roll back and nearly drops his body backwards, but he was still able to support himself on his trembling arm.

“Oh Gods — oh fuck — God, ah!” Cloud began to mumble incoherent things as his cock weakly began to erupt white liquid, Cloud’s hand tried to grab whatever he could as heat shivers through his body and mind growing delirious.

Zack watches how his lover’s cock convulses on his own muscular stomach, his boyfriend painting his abs with a shade of pale translucent colour. Cloud's insides were clenching tight, stimulating Zack’s own hard cock as well.

“Oh my God,” Cloud exhales as he collapses on Zack’s broad chest, exhausted and euphoric buzz running through his body.

“Please pull out.” He begs, feeling overly sensitive as cock still pressed against his swollen prostate.

“Nope,” Zack teases as he leans in to kiss Cloud’s drooling mouth. “use your safe word.” Zack reminds before setting a slow pace, cock buried deep inside Cloud, Zack loves it whenever Cloud is so fucked out, he becomes so pliant in his hands. 

And Cloud wails from the overstimulation, arching into his boyfriend loving kisses. Feeling drunk from having his prostate abused, mind intoxicated from lust. Cloud lets out a loud sob when he feels a harsh jab against his sweet spot, trying to shift away from the touch, but Zack does not allow him to, keeping his hips right where they belong.

Cloud had no choice but to take it, his hands trying to hold onto something to embrace himself for what comes next, but instead he grabs a hold of Zack’s own spikey hair.

“God, damn, you’re so tight like this.” Zack groans, hips began to stutter as he feels his own balls tighten up, heat collecting in his lower stomach. His boyfriend clenching so nice around him, he could not last like this, especially not with the fact he already experienced the best, fucking, orgasm, ever.

“P-please — Zack, please” Cloud begs, his eyes flutter close at the time Zack keeps on pounding deep inside him, deliberately making sure his cock brushes against Cloud’s abused prostate.

“—Oh god, something’s — it's c-coming out.” Cloud cries out, arching away from Zack’s heat, his body begins to shake uncontrollably again. Zack is moaning beneath Cloud, fingers digging into Cloud’s hips as he keeps ramming his cock inside his boyfriend.

Before Cloud could even warn him, his lust dilated eyes rolled back, and he screamed incoherently things, but mainly Zack’s name keeps escaping from his sore throat. Cock convulsing as transparent fluid begins to gush out from his poor cock.

The sight only made Zack lose his mind, he hammers his hips once, twice, before unloading his cum deep inside Cloud’s clenching wet hole, painting it white, Zack could only groan, voice hoarse. Cloud is boneless on Zack, his eyes glassy and lashes wet. Fuck, his boyfriend is completely a fucking mess.

Zack tries to control his breathing, before wiping away the mess on Cloud’s face with his shirt he fished from the floor.

“Babe, you still there?” He asks carefully, and his boyfriend hums, the drowsiness of exhaustion sticking to his voice.

When he tries to pull out, Cloud hisses from sensitivity and body convulsing from the over stimulation.

Zack peppers his face with apologies but blushing when he can feel his own cum leak from Cloud’s gaping hole. Zack desperately wants to see it seep, watch his boyfriend’s ass gape and clench, trying to hold Zack's load in. He would lick and eat his boyfriend out until he’s cumming again, but not today, he knows that Cloud is drained and he doesn’t dare to push his limits more than he already has.

“C’mon, let’s go to take a bath.” Zack cooed, as he carries his boyfriend towards the bathroom, Cloud clung on him like a koala, not letting go. Zack consumes the after-sex affection from his clingy boyfriend, kissing his sweaty neck, and mumbles,

_“I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you excuse me i have to visit a church lololol hope like it


End file.
